


no one (is as lucky as us)

by badgerterritory



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (anya is also transgender), F/F, anya is lexa's asshole older sister and we all love her very much, idk! this is dumb!, lexa is a beautiful young transgender woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the only instance of a wrong number working out well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one (is as lucky as us)

**Author's Note:**

> costia is a black finnish girl who met lexa while living in the united states but then her family moved back to finland and costia and lexa are still Very Much In Love but they're poly
> 
> raven was in love with clarke at one point but then Shenanigans and now those feelings have cooled to friendship + sex

Clarke shrugged off her jacket, then stretched, groaning as her everything continued aching. Bellamy somehow convinced her to go to the gym with him, and while she was far from out of shape, trying to compete with him was a bad idea.

There was a note on the fridge from Raven, saying she switched her number again, and to make sure Clarke didn’t hand it out to anyone who might give it to Finn. Clarke memorized the number and threw the note away before heading for the bathroom.

It only took her a few minutes to assemble her bath supplies, and very soon she was in a nice bubble bath with her Kindle and a glass of wine, and her phone at the ready if she received an important text. Or wanted to send one.

A few minutes into her bath, Clarke decided to send Raven a selfie. She posed with the wine glass, entered Raven’s new number into her phone, and sent the picture.

There was ten minutes of peace, and then her phone indicated a new text.

The first thing that came out of her mouth was, “Fuck.”

The second thing was, “ _Fuck_.”

(The first because she noticed that she entered in the wrong number,

and the second because the wrong number sent her a selfie back and she was _really pretty_.)

Clarke turned her phone off in shame. When Raven got home, she told her all about it, and Raven laughed at her, then said, “You should have tried to send me nudes.”

“Oh my god,” Clarke groaned. “I am never having sex with you again.”

“Like you’d be able to resist me.”

(It was a fair point. There was a bit too much history for them to actually date, but sex was good and they were really, really good friends. It helped that Raven was incredibly hot.)

In the morning, Clarke forgot her eternal mortification long enough to turn her phone back on, and plunged back into eternal mortification when she saw the new text: _wanna go out for coffee?_

“Fuck,” she said.

“If you insist,” Raven murmured, rising just enough to start nibbling on Clarke’s neck. Any other time, Clarke would have melted into it and let Raven do whatever she wanted to Clarke’s body, but this time Clarke gently pulled Raven’s head away from her neck and showed her the text. Raven promptly fell over laughing at her.

“I hate you,” Clarke said.

“No, we covered this last night, you love me.” Raven went back to nuzzling Clarke’s neck. “Go meet her. Seriously. This is going to be amazing. Only you could text a selfie to a wrong number and score a date.”

“Fine,” Clarke grumbled. She sent a return text, and a few minutes later got a reply, and they worked out a date.

*             *             *

“This is a terrible idea,” Lexa said to Anya for the fifth time that morning. “I don’t even know why I let you talk me into sending her a picture.”

“Because I’m your big sister and I know what’s best.” Anya threw a shirt and skirt combo at Lexa, one or both of which hit her in the face, and shoved her in the bathroom. “Change.”

Lexa wasn’t very fashion minded, which was why she didn’t own very many clothes that weren’t variations of each other, either in form or color. She wasn’t sure where Anya found a colorful outfit that fit her, but she was glad. Having a pretty outfit somehow eased some of the anxiety.

Lexa pressed her hand against her thigh, where pockets usually were, anxious to check her phone in case Clarke had called. But even if she did have pockets, Anya took her phone away after Lexa wore down her battery by constantly checking to see if Clarke texted. Lexa wished she could call Costia, but she was probably asleep.

The coffee shop Clarke agreed to meet her at was a ten minute drive, so Lexa was there in five and stressed as hell in ten. She didn’t show it, wasn’t the type to, but Lexa wanted to leave and walk home and slap Anya across the face for talking her into this.

And then Clarke entered.

(If asked, Lexa didn’t believe in love at first sight. But she felt it with a beautiful Finnish girl with a perfect smile and now she felt it again with a perplexed-looking blonde.)

Lexa waved Clarke over to her table, and they made small talk for half an hour, and then an awkward silence stretched between them. Then Clarke said, “I seriously don’t know what I’m doing here, no offense. My roommate talked me into this.”

A lot of Lexa’s tension left her at that simple admission, the helpless shrug Clarke gave, the charming smile. “My sister was the one who told me to send a picture back,” Lexa said, “and to ask you out. I’d never be that forward. If you don’t mind me asking, why would you send a picture like that to a random number?”

Clarke let out a little laugh. “Raven has a shitty ex, and she has to change her number whenever he gets his hands on it. I swear, I thought I was sending it to her.”

Lexa smiled. “And you’re in the habit of sending risqué pictures to your roommates?”

“Well,” Clarke said, biting her lip, “I am sort of sleeping with her? We’ve never dated, too much history with the shitty ex, but we do have a friends-with-benefits-style relationship.”

There was another brief, awkward silence. Lexa blurted out, “I’m in a long distance open relationship with a girl in Finland.”

They both laughed.

“Okay,” Clarke said. “Clearly we’re both bringing extra to the table. If three’s a crowd, what does that make four?”

“An orgy?” Lexa suggested lightly. Clarke stared at her for a moment, then covered her mouth with her hands as she burst into laughter.

At the end of their date, Clarke kissed Lexa and Lexa kissed back and they probably would have went farther if a young woman hadn’t leaned out of a window and whistled at them.

*             *             *

When Costia woke up, there was a message from Lexa telling her to call. Instead of calling, she shuffled over to her computer, adjusted her webcam, and opened Skype.

“Oh,” Lexa said when they connected. “Did I wake you up?”

“I just woke up,” Costia murmured, too tired to switch her brain from Finnish to English. It didn’t matter; Lexa was good enough to follow Costia, even when she hurried through her words. “What’s the matter?”

“I went on a date.”

That was certainly interesting. Costia leaned forward. “Was she pretty?”

“Not half as pretty as you,” Lexa said automatically, a smile spreading across her face. Somewhere in the background, Anya made a retching noise, and Lexa threw a shoe at her. The shoe flew back a second later, narrowly missing Lexa’s head. Lexa got up to wrestle Anya out of her room, and appeared a minute later. “Her name is Clarke.”

Costia listened to Lexa talk about Clarke until she passed out at her computer, then texted Anya to take care of her.


End file.
